Talk:ThunderClan
Dusk approaches as the sun dips over the horizon, the moon coming into veiw. 1 day without rain* Longfur pulled her kits in close, sheilding them from the veiw of what was happening.-Longfur Dewkit stuck her tongue out at Thicketkit. "Scaredy-mouse," she teased, looking at the fresh-kill excitably then digging into it. ~Dewkit "Dewkit, you can eat after seeing and smelling blood?" Thicketkit asked, "I shouldn't be surprised I guess." he added. I have a valid reason for not being hungry... ''he thought. --- Thicketkit Dewkit finished half of the shrew before swiping her paw over her muzzle and licking her lips. "Oh, please," she mewed, "we're going to be ''warriors when we grow up! We'll catch prey and fight other cats, and foxes, and... oooh, badgers! It'll be amazing! Blood, whether or not it's ours, is a part of our life. It always was, from the moment we were born." The kit sat down next to the half-eaten shrew and poked it. "But I guess if you wanna starve, I can have the rest of this." ~Dewkit "That is if we survive to become warriors..." Thicketkit said grimly, "Also, seeing blood for the first time is a bit unnerving." he added. He noticed a rock caught in his fur, he moved his head toward it and bit ahold of it and pulled it out then spat it out. "Also I don't want to fight other cats, why can't we just live in peace..." he said sadly with a sigh. --- Thicketkit Dewkit glanced at her brother. "I dunno. 'Cause there's always someone to screw it up," she answered, then turning her attention back to the shrew. "You sure you're not hungry?" ~Dewkit "If I ate I would just spit it back up, I'm not feeling so good since seeing cat blood for the first time." he replied. --- Thicketkit *The harsh morning sun beats down on the forest, not a cloud in the sky.* Coalfeather rustled in the back of the den, twisting over to lap indigantly at her clustered fur. She pulled her shoulders together, stretching out her paws. She swiped her thin tail in the breezy air while she walked over to her kits, blinking at Thicketkit. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to." Coalfeather comforted him, turning her small head towards Dewkit, she had figured that she was going to be the more battle-hungry kit. Flicking her ear, she rolled back onto her nest, feeling the heat that radiated from the entrance. Over time, Coalfeather began to pant, deciding to collect herself some dripping moss. - Ebonypaw nodded at Birchseeker's orders, shooting out of the Camp, he began sniffing around. He had a faint idea of how horsetail looked like, quickly finding a clump nestled under some fronds. The white-furred tom clutched it in his jaws, ripping it off with the roots. He swatted his paws at the outstretched cobwebs on a mossy log, darting back to camp and setting out the items before Birchseeker. Ebonypaw stood back, panting as hot rays of sunlight burned into his sweaty pelt. Ripple of MoonClan 23:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker purred, excitedly getting the horsetail, "Thank you, so much." He chewed the herb up and began to apply the poultice upon the wounds. He began to feel relieved but he had to continue as he grabbed the cobwebs. He covered up most of the wounds he could and gave a satisfying nod, "Ebonypaw, I know you're not a medicine cat but please give me a quick report if Featherstar and Stormstrike look hurt or have any wounds." Birchseeker did not have time to leave Falcongaze yet. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze hissed as the herbs stung his pelt. His claws smiled out and his face scrunch. After the pain, there was a nice feeling soothing his burns. He realized after enduring pain, he got a reward. "Thank you Ebonypaw, Birchseeker." He nodded to the cats. "May I go to sleep now?" His mouth stretched wife in a yawn.~Falcongaze Thicketkit looked at Coalfeather, thinking for a few minutes he decided to ask "Mother, why are there different clans, wouldn't it be more wise if all clans became one clan? Not Starclan and... uh... the Dark Forest, of course, they are dead, unable to interact with us properly." he asked in a strong and confindent tone. --- Thicketkit (Sorry guys, upcoming tournament, and I have A LOT of homework and projects (and tests)) After helping his leader with carrying the deputy back, Stormstrike sat near the fresh kill pile, his amber eyes clouded slightly with worry. He shifted his gaze back to Featherstar, wondering if she was serious about replacing Ebonypaw's mentor. He felt bad for the the deputy, and found himself shuffling his paws slightly.Silverstar 02:37, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Dewkit sat up from the shrew she had begun eating again, and glanced over at her kin. "'Cause then everyone'll be fighting over everything," she answered, "at least, that's my guess. Every cat's different. We can't all agree on the same thing." The small kit thought for a moment before speaking again. "Also 'cause, y'know, a lot of cats secretly want to fight." ~Dewkit "Dewkit, are you suggesting that I secretly desire to fight in battles, to purposelessly inflict harm and perhaps even death upon others?" Thicketkit asked while raising an eye brow questioningly at Dewkit, "If you are suggesting that, you are inncorrect, I do not desire nor want to inflict harm or death upon others if there is not a reason or I am not in a fight for my own survival." he said with a hint of a scolding tone, "Also, if cats would fight over everything, why hasn't war erupted yet?" he asked, in a sharp -- to the point -- tone. --- Thicketkit The she-kit spluttered out a mouthful of shrew and laughed. "I said 'a lot of cats', silly!" she teased, before erupting into a fit of coughs. After a while, the tiny coughing stopped, and she gave a few big breaths. "Ya made me choke on my food!" Dewkit pouted, then plopped down. "And 'cause cats aren't that stoopid." ~Dewkit "That's a major overstatement, seeing the mouse-brain of a sister I have!" Thicketkit teased playfully, he suddenly pounced at Dewkit and accidentally missed her, and ended up landing face first on the ground with a loud muffled 'oof!', he landed on his back. He began shaking violently, trying to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't and soon erupted into fits of laughter. "By Starclan I am clumsy!" he laughed. --- Thicketkit (Wow, the vocabulary of 4 month old kits is spectacular.)Whitestar 11:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) After blinking to reassure that she had just seen what she did, Dewkit took the chance to leap on her brother's back and bat at the sides of his face with sheathed paws. "Mouse-braaain~!" she sang, giggling cutely as she then tumbled over on the ground. ~Dewkit (Some learn faster then others. Some are more logical, some are more emotional. I decided to take the fast-ish learner and logical personality with a side of 25% immatureness and a lot of clumsiness.) Thicketkit got up, still laughing a bit, "I think I was born with 4 left paws!" he joked. --- Thicketkit (As White has mentioned, I guess it's impressive but kits shouldn't have such a big vocabulary. Oh well.) Birchseeker gave a nod to Falcongaze, "You will be staying in my den for a while." He hoped his wounds would heal quickly but now that he'd be fine, there were others to care for. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:25, May 2, 2015 (UTC) *dusk, day 2* Featherstar looked out from her den, eyeing Dewkit and thicketkit. They'll need to be made apprentices soon. She thought to herself, stressing out. With Falcongaze seemingly not able to train Ebonypaw anymore, There won't be enough warriors to train them. She cursed to herself before getting up and padding over to Birchseeker's den. "Do you know what is wrong? How long will he be in there?" Featherstar looked past Birchseeker uneasily.-Featherstar (Nobody took Sandkit...)Longfur awoke from her sleep with a start, having had a nightmare. She quickly looked down to check on her kits. She nosed Spiderkit first, touching his warm pelt. She licked him on the head quickly before moving on to nose Sandkit. This time she was met with the frozen touch of a fridged, lifeless body. She quickly got up, rolling Sandkit over before raising her head in a yowl thsat pierced the air. "Birchseeker, help!"-Longfur Birchseeker sniffed Featherstar, searching for any wounds, "Well, Falcongaze will be alright. He just needs rest and..." His words trailed off as he heard Longfur's yowl. He pushed past Featherstar, making his way to the nursery. He burst into the den, breathing heavily, dismay striking his face, "What's wrong?" He looked at Longfur and then the kits. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:04, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "What is wrong with Sandkit?" She begged, licking Sandkit's lifeless body. "Why won't she move?" Longfur wailed.-Longfur Spiderkit thrashed his paws around the moss beneath him, his dark eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. He rolled over to see himself laying at his mothers belly, poking her with a paw. "Wanna play?" Flamestar22 14:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker sniffed Sandkit, placing his ear close to the kitten. He sighed, looking at Longfur, "I am sorry, but she's gone. It must have been lack of air after birth." He sat down, his green eyes meeting the lifeless kitten. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze nodded, letting his head loll and falling asleep.~Falcongaze Lonfur looked up at Birchseeker, horror filling her yellow eyes. She looked back down, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke. "Sp-iderkit... Go p-play with Dewkit a-and T-Thicketkit please. I ne-ed to be alone." She slowly curled herself around Sandkit, wrapping herself around her fully. Soft, quite noises of grief escaped her.-Longfur Featherstar rushed over along with Birchseeker as Longfur wailed. After seeing the outcome, she decided she would have to wait to make a formal announcement, but decided to inform Ebonypaw of her decision. She slowly padded over to the apprentices den, calling out for Ebonypaw. "Ebonypaw, I would like to speak with you."-Featherstar Spiderkit cocked his head in confusion, shaking his head and bounding off. Why was everyone upset? ''(Spiderkit doesn't know about his sisters death yet so) Flamestar22 13:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike angled his ears to the nursery, flinching slightly as he heard the mournful cries of Longfur. The black-and-white warrior wanted to comfort the queen, but he knew it was best to leave her be. She'd have to get over the death, since if she remained too depressed, she could die, leaving her other kit motherless. Of course, the other queen could adopt him, but being raised without knowing your real mother would be very painful. Stormstrike retired to the warrior's den, his paws dragging slightly from exhaustion. He then paused before lying down in his nest, reminding himself to get his wounds checked out. Grunting slightly, Stormstrike made his way over to Birchrunner, quietly asking the Medicine Cat if he could treat him.'Silverstar' 18:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (''Birchrunner.) He turns his head towards Stormstrike, "I was on my way to do that. I still need to check Featherstar and collect herbs." He sighed, standing up and whispering to Longfur, "Please do not dwell on Sandkit." As he turned away, he kept a small list to himself to check both Featherstar and Stormstrike, collect herbs and soothe Longfur with poppyseeds now. As he stood out of the nursery, he sniffed Stormstrike, his nose occasionally touching his fur, "Did you physically fight the fox, tripped, or feel any pain?" He asked. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw heard Featherstar's distant voice, padding towards it with ears pricked forward. "Featherstar, yes?" He asked, his eyes wide. What was Featherstar going to talk to him about? ''Excitement knawed at his belly, and Ebonypaw swished his tail in the cool air. - Coalfeather blinked as Spiderkit approached Dewkit and Thicketkit, she greeted him with a loud purr. "Hi there Spiderkit," She wanted to well-distract him from the decease of his sister. The black-furred queen turned to her kits, flicking her tail tip against the roof of the den. "Go ahead and play with Spiderkit, I'll be right back." Coalfeather assured them, creeping out of the Nursery to fill her lungs with the cool air. Ripple of MoonClan 03:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thicketkit looked at Spiderkit, "Hello, I'm Thicketkit, what's your name?" he introduced himself. --- Thicketkit Dewkit instantly turned around and looked at the newcomer. "Hey! You're one of Longfur's new kits, right? I'm Dewkit, nice to meet you!" ~Dewkit Longfur didn't acknowledge Birchseeker, for she had hardly heard him. Instead her silent dispare led her to sleep, and she was haunted with more dreams, nightmares, of death and illness. She dreamed of disasterous weather, stretching from droughts to tornadoes and floods. No matter what she did, she couldn't wake up.-Longfur Featherstar looked behind her slightly, eyeing Stormstrike as he padded over to Birchseeker. She made a mental note to get herself checked out, although she didn't have very many injuries. The lethal ones had been healed by Starclan, and all that was left was small scratches from rocks and sticks. She looked back at Ebonypaw, her yellow eyes seemed sad and distant. "I'm afraid I was right about Falcongaze. He will not be able to finish your training." She sighed a little before continuing, not wanting to see his disappointment. "I will appoint you a new mentor soon, after the incident with Sandkit has had a chance to blow over." She gave him a small nod before exiting the den, and padding over to where Birchseeker and Stormstrike stood.-Featherstar *The moon floats over head in the cloudless night, day 3.* The harsh moonlight poured an to the deputy's face. Clawing at the air, her soon sat up. "What a beautiful night." He murmured, feeling as though he could almost touch the air. ''Wait Sleet... Wait for me...((When it is exactly moon-high I will rp on Loners & Rogues.))~Falcongaze *The morning sun beamed down onto the camp, blistering the ground, warm to the touch. Not a cloud in the sky.* Ebonypaw nodded, his gaze solemn. His ears pulled back, folded onto his skull. The white-furred tom's tail drooped, his whiskers twitching as he turned around from Featherstar. ''The new mentor appointment seemed exciting, but he would miss Falcongaze. ''As he entered the Apprentice's den, the bracken rattled, dead shriveled leaves falling from the Entrance onto the dusty ground. Ebonypaw leaped onto his nest, rolling onto his back. The Apprentice's den was empty, being the only apprentice was horrible. Flicking his tail into his nest, the white-furred tom blinked as he pondered. Featherstar assigning him a new mentor meant another chance to prove himself better... Ripple of MoonClan 23:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (ugh sorry I haven't done much lately I had baseball and then my mom wouldn't let me take my laptop to my room. But also I can't continue on with naming a sub deputy and giving ebonypaw a new mentor until silver roleplays Storm...)Whitestar 19:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC)